Unmanned underwater vehicles (UUVs) are very capable of mapping and inspecting sections of sea floors or harbors. They are currently incapable of repeatedly bottoming themselves into mud-like sea floors and separating due to being suctioned to the sea floor. Bottoming is a term that refers to the intentional contact with the bottom of a body of water and the arresting of motion in that location at the bottom of a body of water. The mud, at the bottom of the sea floor or harbor, places a suction force on any bottomed object, and actively resists separation. There is a need for an improved UUV design that provides the capability of countering these suction forces and allowing for separation from the sea floor.
Prior systems aimed at avoiding the sea floor altogether to prevent the vehicle from adhering to the mud or to prevent damage to a UUV. This device provides a UUV with a new capability of bottoming into mud and successfully separating.